Leleouch of the Resurection
by Twitchel
Summary: The victim and Only survivor of a gas attack during the invasion Leleouch went through those 7 years wearing a mask. Now after ending a small bit of Britanian corruption He's brought back into the fold of the royal family. How will the world react when a Prince with steel in his spine and a determination to match it takes the stage and creates a Legion.


Lelouch of the Resurrection.

Chapter One The Scarred one

A/N

This has a mild crossover with warhammer 40k. I only say mild because the steel legion appears only in name and uniform.  
Time to get the show on the road as it were. end A/N

Ashford Academy the most prestigious Britanian Boarding school in area eleven. It was run by The once Noble Ashford family, Though still noble they had taken quite the hit after the death of Marianne 'the flash' But that's not all there was about Ashford Academy, No it was also the home of the single most strangest student there. Lelouch Lamperouge, Though he went by a number of names was the only Student to have been in Area Eleven during the war. It had changed him. Only one of the students knew what he was like before the war even she had seen he'd changed.

Case in point his paranoia, the post traumatic stress induced paranoia. He wore the ashford uniform like all other students but he did add a few additions. Such as the gasmask and goggles Now, while it was a fully functional and safe piece of equipment it didn't totally encase his head like those of the Britanian Military. In fact it almost looked like it had been taken from a war museum neglecting the fact that it only covered his face up to his eyes.

When new students asked and teachers asked him about it his only response was a scratchy tired voice along with stare simply stating 'gas during the war.' The crux of it there it was He'd only told one person the entirety of his ordeal during the war, but then again only that one person knew his true identity but that's for another time. While he and his younger sister had been traveling trying to find safety through the battlfields they'd walked into a stretch of the battlefield that had been affected by a gas attack needless to say his little sister didn't make it and Leleouch almost didn't either

It had left him scarred in more ways than one His face had an unmistakeably chapped and raw look to it whenever he did take it mask of which was rare he even slept in it after all. His eyes though thats what unnerved everyone. They were the eyes of someone who'd seen hell and wished he'd hadn't survived. Thats not to say he was suicidal it was more a Simple desire for the memories to go away as if it never were. Once bright Lavender eyes were now a dim tired shadow of what they once were and that is what unnerved people that a 10 year old went through that and the now seventeen year old hadn't gotten over it.

_Break_

"Lelouch, I need you to go over the class council's budget for this month." the blond haired ball of sunshine that Milly Ashford was asked the Masked teen with ptsd. She didn't get a verbal response only a mute nod and a hand asking for the papers he had to go over now. It was a known fact that Lelouche was also a member of the equestrian club though he never played any of the sports and had had a custom gasmask made for his horse but that didn't mean he was going to let it bias his judgment if there was a problem that didn't need to be fixed then it didn't get money simple as that. He'd become utilitarian in the extreme and nothing changed his outlook if a club didn't need it then they didn't get the extra funds from him to get it which was a godsend for his friend who was the president of the student council.

But then again ti was safe to say she was his only friend considering his grim appearance and quiet demeanor, it made people avoid him he didn't mind in fact the inane chatter of the rest of the highschool body annoyed him to no end and the only reason he put up with the clubs was because one they were required and two he enjoyed riding hence why he never played the sports he only rode the horse it calmed him down att he end of the day as it were.

_Break. _

Finally it was the end of the day his club activities were finished and he was free to do as he pleased more or less. Unfortunately he had one more thing he had ot do before he could quietly retire and spend the rest of the day relaxing or making money either or suited him just fine. But today he had to go to the bank and check the state of his accounts. It would change his life.

Now Lelouch's school attire and casual attire were two different things. He wore his unfirom at school it was ornate and formal in appearance and black but his casual wear it transformed him into not what one would expect of a teenaged Brittanian. It had cost him a fortune but it suited his needs just fine. When he left the school via his personal motorcycle. His wardrobe other then his school one consisted of seven pairs of the same thing. Dark brown undershirt and vest which happened to be kevlar and dust tan colored trench coat that ended just at his shins His trousers were a dark grey with a solid silver line going down the inside and outside seams. Instead of the loafers he wore during school he chose to wear a pair of knee high riding boots.

He certainly made a site to behold when he chose to leave the school or take the horse which he'd claimed as his for a lonely ride around the track by himself in the waning hours of the day. Strapping the ballistic wraparound goggles which fit just over his mask forming a seal to protect his eyes in case the worst happened again. And he was ready. Looking at himself in the mirror in muted silence Lelouche studied his ensemble to make sure everything was in place. Nodding once he was satisfied He walked towards where he kept his simple motorcycle it was a relic but it suited his purposes for conveyance. It had the added benefit of being tested and true to perform in almost any environment.

Opening his trench coat and then folding it and buttoning it to his left side so that he could ride his bike with ease he left his boots clacking along the way drawing stares from everyone in site. Reaching his motorcycle and starting it he quickly sped off towards the center of the settlement in area eleven which unfortunately held the viceroy and his brother along with his bank. God he hated that fact and it was why he so rarely left the campus of Ashford academy along with not knowing just what would happen whenever he went into the city proper for something he needed.

_Break_

As he was walking itno the bank after parking at the side of the street Leleouch caught site of the normal brutality that was ingrained into the standard xenophoic Britanian infantrymen. Though the uniform was different the actions were the same. Britanian infantry were always brutal even in times of peace especially when directed towards numbers. It sickened him, just like it sickened him that they'd even resort to gas. It didn't surprise him not one jot. Not after what he'd seen and been through.

For a brief moment he had flashes bluring and painting over the scene before him. A villa entryway the stairwell covered in blood and riddle in bullet holes a body on top of a smaller one shrieking in distress. A field of dead and wounded crying in agony corpses bloated in the sun the sound of gunfire near by the worried cries of the one on his back... and the worst one of all _a sickly green cloud misting towards them closing his eyes and pushing a cloth over his face and nose. Moments later the dead body of his __younger sister her face twisted into a look of petrified pain. His form wracking coughs as he fled for his life his own survival. _

OH Yes as that last vision flitted before his eyes the shadows dispersed and he snarled looking down at the masked soldier as he beat upon the smallish japanese stall holder with his baton. Stepping forward quickly the Enraged teen looked at him for a moment before kicking the man who was bent over beating the one on the ground in the neck crushing his adams able and windpipe as shin connected with neck. "ENOUGH!" his voice carried a litany of righteous fury his appearance that of an angel of death a ghost of the great war sickened by the society it watched over. The crowd hushed immediately more soldiers came towards him and unfortunately a certain purple clad blond as well wondering what the commotion was.

His eyes for once in seven years showed life they burned brightly just as the emperors gleamed their murderous lavender whenever he schemed or was interested in something. Let it not be said that Lelouch Vi Britnaia did not take after his parents though he'd be loath to admit it he did gain his eyes from his father. The man who'd ordered gas to be used in this godforsaken place. Whirling about to look at the soldiers advancing upon him His eyes gleaming behind his goggles every member of the royal family knew his eyes. He was the only one of the emperors ridiculously large brood to have been favored with the same eye-color as their sire.

Clovis La Britania's eyes widened in recognition of those eyes. The black hair the height of the trench coat clad assailant. He said one thing and one thing only in the muted silence almost to quiet to be heard but this was one of those moments in which every single ear heard and every single person was shocked. "Lelouch?"

Said figure only looked back in steel determination. He regarded the dead soldier for a moment before looking back at his half brother nodding in a resigned way. His masks respiration and filter tube bending and creating that distinctive noise of leather and rubber flexing. He knew what would happen next and was resigned to his fate death or being brought back to the lime light. He wasn't sure which he'd proffer.

Shoving his guards out of his way the third prince marched upon the person he thought was his younger half brother the one he came to japan in search of. "And Nunnally?" he asked after a moment. She was the only one they'd found they had found her body and bits of bloody phlegm coughed onto her a trail as well. The figure sighed and shook his head. "Gas." was the only word the figure said the rage quickly dispersing into that of a tired voice a tired and craggy voice even more so distorted by the mask he wore.

Again Clovise knew and he'd been heartbroken to find out that gas attacks had claimed a member of the royal family he'd been living under the assumption that his half brother had gone that way as well. But now this in the middle of this once busy street the surreal atmosphere of meeting a once thought ghost. "Show me your face." he said cooly The person's shoulders sagged and calmly although hesitantly took the mask and removed it the face was pale or would have had it not been chapped from what appeared to be constant wear of the mask and a few other scars.

Other than that remove the scars and deage the face and standing in front of him was his genius kid brother. Overcome with emotion the Viceroy rushed the two feet separating them and hugged his younger brother.

Unaccustomed to the show Lelouch awkwardly patted his gloved hand on his brothers back as the normally narcissistic royal broke down. News crews dotted the crowd now and news helicopters began to circle. His chance at finding a death of peacefully old age had passed. But He strengthened his steel fortitude and looked at this as a chance a chance for revenge.

But all in all it was odd he was preparing for death for the murder of a princes royal guard it was still a possibility but... then again Clovis and he did always get along. More or less. He wasn't so sure of the other royals though. He chuckled for a brief moment thinking of how they'd react or how anyone back in pendragon would react for that matter. After all it wasn't every day someone was resurrected and it wasn't everyday that it was a royal who was in all sense of the word a utilitarian soul. He would turn his new life on it's head and he relished that fact. He would break the norms he would flip the script Oh he just loved the thought of the look on Gwen and Charlene's faces when they saw his attire. He wouldn't forsake it. Seven years was a long time seven years in a second skin. He wouldn't shed it.


End file.
